


Nobody Knows You Baby (The Way I Do)

by transteverogers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Riding, Top!Zayn, bottom!Liam, slight BDSM, very slight, with a tiny angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/pseuds/transteverogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam accidentally get nominated for cutest couple at school and Louis makes a bet with them that they won't win. </p><p>(AKA the one where everyone was betting and nothing is accidental)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Knows You Baby (The Way I Do)

**Author's Note:**

> ITS 1:30 I NEED TO SLEEP SCHOOL IS A THING SO, THANKS TO ELLIE FOR BEING THE BEST CHEERLEADER IN THE WORLD ILY GIRL. THANKS TO EVA FOR HELPING WHEN I NEEDED FLUFF. ALSO, TITLE AND LYRICS FROM ONE DIRECTIONS NEW SONG FIREPROOF BC IM WHIPPED  
> fine me on tumblr at [squishyliampayne](http://squishyliampayne.tumblr.com/)

_Cause nobody knows you baby the way I do_

_And nobody loves you baby the way I do_

_It's been so long_

 

________________________________________________

 

Liam rushes into his homeroom class just before announcements start, sliding into his seat next to his best friend, Zayn. “You’re late.” He whispers, grinning at him. Liam ignores the little flutters in his stomach that he always gets when Zayn grins at him like that.

 

“No I’m not, announcements haven’t started yet.” Liam whispers back as Zayn grabs his arm, starting to draw on it. It was like clockwork for them, Liam coming in seconds before announcements and Zayn drawing on him.

 

“Goooood morning Donny High!” The announcements start a few seconds later. “It’s May, and you know what that means. Summer’s almost here and for you lucky year 12s, prom. Also, the annually nominations for school’s cutest couple. Go to the caf at lunch to find out who’s nominated! Have a b-e-a-u-tiful day!” He signs off.

 

“How much you wanna bet Harry and Louis are nominated?” Zayn snickers softly and Liam can’t help but laugh in agreement because everyone knew that those two were sickeningly adorable.

 

“M’not even taking you up on that because we both know they are.” Liam mumbles back as the teacher begins her lesson. Zayn pouts at him and Liam can’t help but roll his eyes. “You forgot money for lunch again didn’t you?”

 

“… Maybe…” Zayn mutters, ducking his head with a small blush and Liam can’t help but smile fondly at him.

 

“I owe you for last week anyways.” He whispers before turning his attention back to the front of the class, missing the look that Zayn gives him.

 

________________________________________________

 

 

Later that day during lunch, Zayn and Liam are sitting at their usual table, down at the end of the football table with their 3 other bets mates, Niall, Louis and Harry. Niall’s currently eating and talking (at the same time, sadly. Liam can’t help but wrinkle his nose slightly when he catches sight of partially chewed food in his mouth) about their football game that was coming up soon.

 

“C’mon mate, we only have like, 3 matches before the finales and the teams aren’t even that good how could you be worried?” Niall rolls his eyes, shoving more food in his mouth. Football was a very common topic between the five boys. Out of all of them, Harry was the only one who wasn’t on the team. Niall was the goalie on the team, Zayn the team’s sweeper, Liam a forward and Louis was both their team captain and striker.

 

“Still doesn’t mean we should be fucking around the night before a game Niall.” Louis says as Liam fully tunes into the conversation. Before he’d just been eating and listen to Zayn talk softly about something.

 

“Wait, wait.” Liam says, drawing a bit of attention to himself. “Who’s fucking around the night before a game?”

 

“Niall wants to have a party.” Harry pipes up.

 

“All I’m saying-” He starts to say and Liam just gives him a look.

 

Liam just sighs slightly. “None of us can stop us from you having a party but mate, every game’s a big one.”

 

Louis snorts. “Yeah listen to daddy.”

 

“That could be considered kinky.” Zayn says with a grin, stealing a fry off of Liam’s plate. If it was anyone else, Liam would’ve slapped their hand away but he doesn’t mind it when Zayn does it.

 

He doesn’t mind a lot of things when Zayn does them, honestly.

 

“Go back to flirting with your boyfriend.” Louis says with an eye roll, causing both Zayn and Liam to blush.

 

“We’re not-” Liam starts to say with a bright red blush, but he’s cut off by one of the school’s announcers, a girl in their year named Brittany.

 

“Listen up!” She yells into the mic, causing a loud extremely unpleasant noise to go off and everyone covers their ears. “Shi- crap, sorry.” She says with a laugh. “I’m announcing the candidates for cutest couple/prom royalty.” The cafeteria automatically stops talking, going quiet and Liam can’t help but glance over at Zayn with a grin. How typical high school. “So our first couple is-” She opens the envelope and snorts. “No surprise, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson.”

 

Harry grins over at Louis, kissing his cheek quickly as he blushes softly and the rest of the football team hoots and laughs loudly. “Alright, alright, c’mon, lets move this along. The next couple is… Mikaela Smith and Luke Hemmings.” There’s some clapping over at one of the music tables and Harry grins, whispering something in Louis’s ear causing him to smile.

 

“So the last couple is… Oh fuck, thank god they got their shit together.” Brittany says with a laugh and making a face when she realises she swore. “Anyways, the last couple is… Zayn Malik and Liam Payne.”

 

Liam’s entire world freezes as the teammates around him slap him and Zayn on the back offering their congratulations. He can feel Zayn’s tight grip on his wrist and- and this is it. Zayn’s going to figure out that Liam’s been in love with him for god knows how many years now and he’s going to leave Liam. He can feel tears stinging in the back of his eye but he blinks quickly a couple times before forcing out a smile. “I-I forgot I have to do a… a thing.” He says abruptly, cutting off whoever was talking around the table. They all look at him weirdly as he grabs his bag and basically flees the cafeteria.

 

The halls are mostly empty as Liam half walks, half runs through them trying to force all of the thoughts that were swarming around in his head into coherent, reasonable thoughts but it was useless. He finds himself hiding in one of the boys’ washrooms on the second floor, curled up slightly and rocking. He could feel his heart beat picking up and-

 

“Liam, babe, c’mon.” Zayn whispers softly, crouching in front of Liam. “You still in there?”

Liam nods, slightly numb. It’s happened before (panic attacks is what the doctor says, it’s stress, you put too much on yourself Liam), and Zayn’s learnt how to deal with them. Not to touch Liam because it makes him feel trapped, one thing he hates most in the world. Just to sit, talk about nothing so Liam can focus on his voice and force himself out of his head. “I-I…”

 

“Shhh…” Zayn says, softly threading his hand into Liam’s hair, making sure to go slowly so he doesn’t startle him. Liam melts into the touch, latching onto something that he knows can ground him. They stay like that long after the bell rings for their next class, Liam’s breathing returning to normal.

 

“Sorry.” He says in a soft voice, unable to help it.

 

“Nothing to be sorry for jaan.” Zayn says in a kind voice, wrapping an arm around Liam’s bigger frame. “Want to talk?”

 

Liam bites his lip before nodding slightly. “Sor- I mean I just.”

 

“You don’t have to.” Zayn tells him and Liam nods, knowing that he would never push him into anything he didn’t want.

 

“I-I want to.” Liam admits, biting his lip. “I just. Need a minute.” Zayn nods patiently, letting Liam gather his thoughts before he continues. “I just don’t know how we’re gonna tell people that we’re not together like-”

 

“We’ll be fine.” Zayn says in a tone that Liam can’t fully understand. “We can just explain it to the principal later, after school.”

 

Liam’s eyes widen at the mention of school and classes and he scrambles up as quickly as he can. “Fuck, class.” He says, grabbing his hand but Zayn grabs his wrist.

 

“Liam, you just had a-”

 

“Don’t.” Liam says sharply. He hates those two words, they make him feel wrong inside (there’s nothing wrong with having general anxiety disorder his doctor says lots of kids your age have it Liam), like there’s something wrong with him.

 

“Liam.” Zayn says just as sharply. They both know how Liam feels towards it and while Zayn respects his wishes not to say it aloud, he tells him in just as any words that there’s nothing wrong with him, never.

 

Liam likes to think that he believes it sometimes.

 

“I-I have to go to class I can’t-” He starts to say, his breathing picking up again.

 

Zayn scrambles off the floor, letting go of Liam’s wrist in the process but he moves a hand to cup Liam’s face softly, resting their foreheads together. “Time your breathing with mine.” He says softly, his lips so close to Liam’s that he can feel the warm breath and Liam does as Zayn advises, forcing himself to calm his heart beat.

 

Liam’s hands find Zayn’s waist eventually and suddenly they both of small smiles. “How did I get so lucky to have you as my best mate?” Liam mumbles in question, letting his eyes flutter shut.

 

“Could ask you the same thing jaan.” Zayn says with a small laugh.

 

________________________________________________

 

After classes end, the five boys meet up at Liam’s car and Niall slaps Liam on the back as soon as he arrives (the last one there), grinning at him.

 

“Didn’t know you had it in you Liam!” He waggles his eyebrows, laughing.

 

Liam blushes bright red. “Zayn and I aren’t dating.” He says, looking over at Zayn for support in this.

 

“Cats outta the bag Liam!” Niall says, still laughing.

 

“We’re serious.” Zayn says with a shrug. “We’re just mates, s’all. Dunno why someone nominated us for it.”

 

Louis rolls his eyes. “You act more in love than Harry and I.” He pauses. “Well, almost.”

 

Liam’s cheeks turn bright red and he glares at Louis because he knows how Liam feels about Zayn. “We’re not and we just have to run to the office to tell the principal.”

 

Louis’s eyes widen slightly. “Woah woah woah. Just because you’re not dating doesn’t mean you can’t pretend to be.”

 

Liam’s eyebrows raise. “Why would we do that?” He asks because like hell he was going to put himself through pretending to date Zayn only to go home and know that Zayn would never like him like that.

 

“Well the two of you left before Brittany could finish announcing and the prize is a dinner for two at Michelle’s and a one night stay at the local hotel.” Harry shrugs. “S’nice.”

 

“Plus, I bet you $100 that you can’t beat Haz and I.” Louis grins.

 

“Look Liam just said he didn’t-” Zayn starts to say but Liam cuts him off.

 

“Well…” He says before he fully realises what the actual fuck he’s about to agree too. “I mean Michelle’s is nice-” and your favourite “-I mean it couldn’t be that hard to win.”

 

Zayn looks at him, his eyes shifting slightly. “You sure you want to?” He lets out a small laugh. “You had a- thing when people thought we were dating.”

 

Not because of that. Liam thinks bitterly but smiles at Zayn. “I’m in if you are.” He says softly, and Zayn nods.

 

“We split the money 50/50 if we win.” Zayn says. “And we can back out anytime we want.”

 

Liam nods, agreeing with the terms before turning to Louis with a grin. “It’s a deal.”

 

“Great!” Louis smirks. “Can’t wait to be $100 richer.”

 

Niall looks between the four boys. “I feel like I just witnessed something really important and now I need to go take a nap or something.”

 

________________________________________________

 

“You know this is probably a horrible idea.” Zayn says later that night when the two of them are waiting for Niall, Louis and Harry to return with drinks and snacks. It wasn’t unusual for the five of them to hang out in Liam’s basement and eat all of his food.

 

Liam hums in agreement, threading his hand through Zayn’s hair again while he plays with it. “Yeah.”

 

“Mm… Feels nice.” Zayn says softly, moving so his head is resting in Liam’s lap. “Don’t be afraid to tug babe.” He says with a small laugh.

 

“I just walked into soft core porn. Great.” Niall says in a fake annoyed tone as he collapses on the floor with a bowl of chips and a can of beer.

 

“Really hope that’s your own Niall.” Liam comments on it. “My dad’ll kill me if you guys broke into the booze.” He pauses. “Again.”

 

“Relax.” Louis rolls his eyes as he comes in, hair messier than it was when they left and lips just a few shades redder. “Harry brought it.”

 

Harry trails in after him, giving Liam and Zayn a bowl before handing Zayn a beer. They all knew about Liam’s past kidney problems and even if he had two now, he still didn’t enjoy drinking that much. He saves the last bowl for him and Louis, trotting to the love seat and curling up next to Louis. “So what’s your guy’s plan?”

 

“Plan?” Liam asks, confused as Zayn hands him up a chip. “Thanks.” He grins, eating it.

 

Louis rolls his eyes. “Yes, plan. As in, what if someone asks you how you got together? How couply are you going to act exactly? What’s your safe word to say nope this is too much?” He sighs. “Idiots.”

 

Liam pauses. He hadn’t actually thought about… any of that stuff. “Oh.” He says.

 

Zayn shifts so he can look up at Liam. “So, babe, how’d we get together?” He asks with a cheeky grin.

 

“Dunno you’re the creative one.” He says honestly and with a small laugh.

 

Zayn hums, eyes shutting as he gets more comfortable on Liam. “What about… Oh, remember Melissa’s party about a month back?” He asks.

 

Liam snorts. “Barely.”

 

“Great because we can say that you and I accidentally kissed while we were both drunk off our arses and then talked it out in the morning.” Zayn says, smiling.

 

“Brilliant.” Liam agrees, thumbing away an eyelash on Zayn’s cheek.

 

“Again, with the soft core porn.” Niall says with an eye roll, throwing a chip at them.

 

Harry laughs. “I think you’re cute.”

 

“S’all me.” Zayn says in fake vanity, grinning up at Liam.

 

Liam laughs. “Nah I think they mean me babe.”

 

“I’m gonna puke.” Niall mutters and Zayn glances over at him.

 

“Awh don’t worry Niall, you’re still the cute one.” He reassures with a laugh.

 

“Damn right I am.” Niall mutters, stuffing his face with food.

 

Louis rolls his eyes at their antics but Liam knows it’s all hypocritical because half the time he’s the one causing it. “Continuing to help Zayn and Liam with their rather idiotic plan-”

 

“Hey!” Zayn and Liam call at the same time.

 

“It was your idea anyways.” Liam grumbles because yeah, it kinda is stupid.

 

“Continuing.” Louis says again. “You guys seriously need safe words.”

 

Liam nods in agreement. “What about Payno?” Zayn suggests. “It’ll sound like a nickname to anyone else but…”

 

He nods again. “I can use angel?” Liam suggests. “Same sort of idea.”

 

Zayn nods this time but before he can say anything about it, Niall’s cutting him off. “Alright m’putting on a movie now. If I hear anything moaning like I swear to god I’ll kill you all.”

 

________________________________________________

 

The Monday after their meeting (since it was a Friday night) Liam and Zayn put their plan into action.

 

Well, it’s not really a plan.

 

Just ‘act as couply as humanly possible without laying it on too thick’ sort of thing.

 

Liam figures it’s normal to wear the sweater Zayn left at his house because they’re dating now.

 

Sorta.

 

Kinda.

 

Not really but the point stands.

 

People think they’re dating.

 

Liam picks up Zayn first, like he always does and grins when he slips into the passenger seat. “Nice shirt.” He comments. It’s an old shirt of Liam that Zayn has permanently stolen.

 

“Nice sweater.” Zayn grins back. “Oh.” He says with a grin before leaning over the gear shift and latching his mouth onto Liam’s neck quickly.

 

“Z-Zayn!” Liam says, voice an octave higher than it usually is and, ok, maybe his pants are slightly tighter than they were about 5 minutes ago.

 

Zayn leans back with a grin, admiring his handy work of the hickey that now sat on Liam’s neck in plain view. “Looks nice.”

 

Liam can’t help but roll his eyes, pulling out of the driveway and heading to the next stop, Niall’s house. As soon as they arrive, Niall’s slipping into the back seat and grinning at Liam. “Nice hickey.”

 

Liam groans, leaning over to look in the mirror. For being attached to Liam’s neck for such a short period of time, Zayn really did his number. “Fuck you couldn’t have made it a little less obvious?” Liam says with a laugh as he pulls out of the driveway.

 

Zayn fiddles with the radio, trying to settle on a station but they all know he won’t be able to. They don’t bother going to pick up Harry and Louis, since both boys live close enough to the school that it’s quicker for them to walk, rather than get picked up by Liam. As soon as Liam pulls into the parking lot, he can see Harry and Louis waiting for them by where he usually parks and the car’s not even fully off before Niall scrambles out of the car, racing to tell Harry some story that he had just finished telling them.

 

“You ok?” Zayn says, resting a hand on Liam’s forearm, stopping him from leaving the car. “M’serious Liam, we can call this whole thing off.”

 

Liam shakes his head, smiling at Zayn. “I’m good.” He pauses. “Besides, Louis’d never shut up if he won.”

 

Zayn laughs, leaning over to press a quick kiss to the corner of Liam’s mouth. They’d done that before, a few different times when either one of them was especially worried or stressed. It was just another way that they told each other that they were there for one another and they would always love each other, no matter what happened. “Ready?” He whispers, faces still close together.

 

Liam nods, smiling at him again. “C’mon then sunshine.” He laughs, getting out of the car and locking it after Zayn got out as well. They start walking towards the school (the other three boys having already headed in) and Liam throws an arm around Zayn’s shoulder, smiling softly down at him.

 

“Oh I was thinking you and me could go see the new marvel movie.” Zayn says as he pushes open the door and holds it open for Liam as well.

 

“Guardians of the Galaxy?” He asks even though he knows that’s exactly what Zayn’s talking about.

 

“Mhm.” Zayn says and Liam forgoes putting his arm around him again, instead picking up Zayn’s hand and holding onto it, intertwining their fingers nicely. He can’t help but admire slightly how nice their different skin tones look together, soft and melting into one another.

 

Sorta like Zayn and Liam, in a way. Their differences melting together and complimenting one another, even if the words were never spoken.

 

He bites his lip, trying to conceal a smile. “Sounds like a date babe.” He kisses his forehead briefly before letting go of his hand to open up his locker. Zayn shuffles down the row of lockers to his own, grabbing his books from it before the two boys head to their first class together, talking animatedly about their expectations for the movie.

 

________________________________________________

 

Lunch was a rather different story than classes.

 

In class, they had the excuse of teachers or work so they didn’t have to talk about how Zayn and Liam became ZaynandLiam officially.

 

In lunch, they didn’t have that luxury.

 

As Zayn and Liam walked over to their usual table, their football mates began loudly singing “Here comes the bride!” in a rather obnoxious tone. Liam can’t help but flush, almost ducking out of the cafeteria but Zayn grabs his free hand, smiling at him softly. “We’ve got this, remember babe?” He says in a soft tone as they sit down. A couple of the boys slap them on the backs and shoulders, congratulating them again.

 

“Boys didn’t stick around long after yesterday.” Andy comments with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

 

Liam can’t help but laugh. “Overwhelmed, I guess.” He wraps an arm around Zayn’s shoulders, tugging him closer.

 

Before anyone else can say anything, Louis sits down in his usual seat across from Liam, grinning at the other boys. “Pay up lads.” He says with a devilish grin.

 

Zayn’s eyebrows raise on his face, obviously as confused as Liam is. “Why are they paying you?”

 

“Betting pool.” Andy grumbles, handing Louis a couple twenties.

 

“For what?” Liam asks suspiciously, but he has a feeling he knows what the answer is.

 

“When the two of you would get your shit together.” Josh supplies, handing Louis a few bills as well. “I reckon ‘bout half the school was in on it? Probably more.”

 

Louis grins, eyeing the money that the entire table had given him before shoving it into his pocket. “I know my best mates better than the rest of you.” Liam and Zayn share a look because, really, they aren’t together but they can’t say anything about it. Louis turns back to them before his eyes narrow onto Liam’s neck. “Is that a hickey Payno?”

 

Instinctively, Liam’s hand goes up to his neck and he presses on the hickey, a shot of pleasure going down south. His entire face goes bright red and he ducks his head, trying to hide both the blush and the hickey. “Maybe…” He mumbles as the table laughs around him, Zayn including. He looks up at Zayn, attempting to glare at him. “Your fault.”

 

Zayn grins. “I know.” He laughs again, nose brushing Liam’s as he brings their faces closer together. “Wouldn’t want anyone else marking you up like that.” He whispers, their lips dangerously close to brushing. Liam can feel his heart beat pick up in anticipation and just as he thinks Zayn is going to lean in the last centimetre closer and let their lips meet-

 

“Fuck you’ve got quite the possessive streak on you, mate.” Niall says, suddenly breaking both boys trances. They look away from each other as the table hoots, both blushing. Liam glances back over at Zayn firt, catching his eye and Zayn smiles softly at him and Liam can’t help but bite his lip and duck his head away from his glaze. Zayn’s hand finds his underneath the table, though, intertwining their fingers for the countless time during their friendship.

 

________________________________________________

 

It’s a week later when Liam’s cornered and, honestly, he’s surprised it didn’t happen earlier.

 

He’s in the locker room before a practice, the only other person in the room being Andy.

 

“Hey mate?” Andy asks, leaning against Liam’s locker as he sits on the bench, doing up his laces. Usually he’s one of the first players out on the field, but he had been running late to practice.

 

“Yeah?” Liam says, pulling on the strings before tying them.

 

Andy coughs, looking slightly awkward. “This might be uh, a weird question but… How come no one’s seen you and Zayn kiss?”

 

Liam’s hands freeze for a moment before he forces himself to remain calm and not blow this. “Well, uh…” He says, trying to come up with a good excuse on why they haven’t kissed in front of anyone when Zayn (bless him) pops his head into the change room.

 

“Jaan, what’s taking you so long?” Zayn asks, leaning against the door frame, look amazing (as always, his brain supplies in a dreamy tone and really, when did he turn into a 12 year old with a crush?). “Couch’ll make you do suicides.”

 

Liam shoots him a grateful smile. “Nothing, just talking to Andy. Be out in a second love.”

 

Zayn ducks his head as he smiles before going back out onto the field and Andy starts laughing. “Jesus, Li, I’ve never seen you more gone on anyone before.” He pauses. “Or Zayn, for that matter.” He shrugs. “I mean, the whole team knew you were gone for each other, it was about time that one of you got your shit together… How did you guys?”

 

“Remember Melissa’s party?” He asks (and ignoring the comment about him and Zayn, since it wasn’t true, no matter how much he hoped it was) and Andy nods. “We drunkenly made-out and then talked it out the morning after.” He smiles softly, thinking about how nice it would be if that actually happened. Zayn loved him, yeah, but only as a friend. Liam would take what he was given though, and, honestly? He was honoured to be Zayn’s friend.

 

“Oh yeah I think I saw you guys.” Andy says with a nod. “I was really drunk that night though.”

 

Liam laughs, agreeing with him as he slings an arm around Andy’s shoulders after ruffling his hair. “C’mon mate, we’ve got practice.”

 

Andy laughs loudly, ducking out from under Liam’s grasp and out onto the field, Liam trailing after him.

 

________________________________________________

 

“So what were you and Andy talking about before practice today?” Zayn asks when they get home from school that day. Louis and Harry were on a date and Niall said he had “real business to attend to lads” so it was just the two of them. Not that Liam minded.

 

“Well, uh…” Liam says, puttering around in the kitchen to try and find some food in here. He’d have to ask his mum later if she was going grocery shopping soon or if he would have to go. He didn’t mind it, honestly, it was a mindless task plus he knew what to get for all of the lads for when they came over after school. “He was wondering why we’ve never, y’know…” He grabs a couple sodas from the back of the fridge, tossing one to Zayn who catches it easily.

 

“I really don’t know.” Zayn laughs with a soft smile as he opens up his can of pop. He takes a long sip of it, Liam’s eyes trailing to the fading mark he had given Zayn a few days earlier and he can’t help but bite his bottom lip, remembering how good Zayn’s skin had tasted. “Words Liam.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes, but he’s blushing. “He was wondering no one’s ever seen us kissing.”

 

“Oh just that?” Zayn asks like it’s no big deal. “I thought he was curious to why there’s no third floor bathroom stories about us.” He waggles his eyebrows and Liam throws an apple at him.

 

There was only one bathroom on the third floor, a handicap one with a lock on it and everyone knew that’s where couples went to sneak in a couple orgasms during the school day.

 

“There is one actually.” Liam says. “I heard this girl in my chem class talking about it. Apparently we both skipped third period yesterday and had ‘wild and loud’ sex in there.”

 

Zayn hums as he nods, tossing the apple back into the fruit bowl. “Well I do hope rumour-you gave rumour-me a good orgasm.”

 

Liam laughs, glad that nothing about this fake relationship has ruined their friendship. “Soooo… What’re we gonna do?”

 

“I was thinking Mario Kart?” Zayn says with a grin.

 

“I meant about the whole nobody’s seen us kissing business.” Liam clarifies and Zayn comes around from where he was leaning against the other side of the island, coming to stand rather close to Liam. He puts his hands on Liam’s waist, pulling the larger boy closer. “What’re you doing?” He whispers, unable to talk in a normal voice.

 

“Just relax yeah babe?” Zayn whispers, resting his forehead against Liam’s before moving his head forward so their lips are millimetres apart and, fuck, he can feel the warmth of Zayn’s breath on his lips, smell the pop that he’d drunk not minutes ago. “This cool?”

 

“Uh…” Liam says, unable to think properly.

 

“You can back out, any time Li.” Zayn promises in a whisper. Their lips brushing as they talk. “Just safe word out and we can think of something else.”

 

Liam bites his lip for a moment, before closing the rest of the distance, letting his eyes flutter shut as he brings his hands up around Zayn’s neck, unsure what else to do with them. Usually he was the one with his hands on someone’s waist.

 

Zayn’s lips are soft, different from how chapped Liam knows his are. They’re thin, another difference from Liam’s thicker ones and he just-

 

Fuck, he really likes the feeling of their differences together, the way that their lips melt together softly and just perfectly. He moves so his hand is cupping the back of Zayn’s neck, tilting his head just slightly so the angle is better and suddenly things are in technicolour and Zayn’s nipping his bottom lip, tightening his grip on Liam’s waist, pulling their lower halves together more and Liam lets out a soft moan, opening his mouth as he does so and Zayn’s tongue slips in, meeting his own.

 

They kiss (make-out is the proper term for it, honestly) for a little longer before Zayn pulls back, breathless. “Damn Li, if I knew you were this good of a kisser I would’ve fake dated you sooner.” He laughs softly and just like that, all of the worries Liam might have had about things being awkward after them kiss are gone.

 

“Could say the same for you.” Liam mumbles back, keeping his head resting against Zayn’s. “I’m still not sure why you kissed me, though, I mean no one’s around.”

 

“Figured it’d take the pressure off for when we had to kiss in front of people.” Zayn mutters back, letting Liam drag a hand through his hair softly.

 

“Smart.” Liam mumbles back honestly.

 

Zayn giggles softly. “One of us had to be.”

 

________________________________________________

 

After they’ve kissed, it’s like a dame’s been broken between them. They honestly can’t keep their hands to themselves.

 

“Hey babe.” Zayn whispers into Liam’s neck a couple days later after their first kiss. They’re sitting at the lunch table again, surrounded by their team mates.

 

“How was your morning?” Liam asks softly, pecking Zayn on the lips quickly after he pulls away.

 

Zayn makes a face. “Pretty sure I failed my maths test.”

 

Liam laughs softly, tossing an arm around Zayn’s shoulder and pulling his smaller body closer. “I’m sure you did amazing sunshine.”

 

Before Zayn can reply, someone tossing a fry at them. “Get a room!” The culprit (Nick) says with a laugh. “Bad enough we have to deal with these two-” He waves in Harry and Louis’s general area. “But now that you’ve gotten your shit together, it’s almost like you’re worst.”

 

Liam’s blood runs cold because get their shit together? Had he’d been that obviously like he like- likes- Zayn? Shit, did Zayn notice? “We are in a room Grimmy.” Zayn laughs, answering so Liam doesn’t have to.

 

Nick makes another face, eating more of his food. “I’m just pissed Louis won the betting pool is all.”

 

“I still can’t believe there was a betting pool.” Zayn grumbles. “We should be getting some of that money.”

 

Louis snorts. “Yeah right mate.”

 

Liam sticks his tongue out childishly causing Zayn to laugh. Liam ignores the flutter that his heart does at the adorable sound. “Have you heard who we’re playing tomorrow?” Liam asks, changing the topic. Coach usually tried to keep the team that they’re playing against a secret so they don’t get over (or under) confident.

 

“Overheard him talking to someone on the phone.” Louis says, taking the topic change. “Apparently it’s Calver High.” There’s out roar around the table, gaining a few looks from other tables. “I know, I know. But we can beat them.”

 

It was no secret that Calver High and Donny High were mortal enemies, especially when it came to football. Last year, it had been between the two teams in the final and their team had managed to beat them and they’ve been even more bitter towards the team. Still, Liam can’t help the uneasy feeling that settles into the pit of his stomach.

 

“Lou’s right.” Niall says, the topic of their rival team pulling him away from whatever him and Josh were talking about. “We’ve done it before.”

 

The rest of the lunch period is devoted to talking strategy and trash talking the other team and even if the boys usual antics can usually shake Liam’s uneasy feelings, it doesn’t this time.

 

________________________________________________

 

The next day, the team leaves half way through lunch to head to their away game, and still Liam has the unease feeling that gets worse and worse as they get closer to Calver High.

 

“Hey.” Zayn says softly when they’re less than half an hour away from the school. “What’s going on up there?” He asks, eyes thoughtful.

 

“S’nothing.” Liam mutters. “Tired is all. Didn’t sleep well. You know how away games get me.” It’s not a lie, technically. Liam’s always more nervous for away games but that wasn’t the reason he didn’t sleep well last night. The sinking feeling keeps getting heavier and heavier and it kept him up a good part of last night but he has no idea why.

 

Zayn watches him for a couple moments, like he doesn’t believe Liam (there’s a reason they’re best friends) but after another moment, he nods slowly. “Alright.” He says, taking what Liam gave him. “You can talk to me no matter right, you know that right?”

 

Liam nods, smiling at him gratefully but quickly. “Course sunshine.”

 

Zayn moves his face closer to Liam’s, resting his forehead against the other boy’s before letting his eyes flutter shut and he moves his lips closer, kissing Liam softly and bringing his arms around Liam’s neck. Liam rests his hands on Zayn’s thighs, balancing himself but not putting that much weight on the smaller boy as he kissing him softly, letting one of Zayn’s hands move to cup the side of his face as they kiss slowly and innocently.

 

Liam honestly doesn’t think that he’ll ever get over how Zayn’s lips feel against his, so soft and delicate, like he’s trying to tell Liam something without words. After a couple moments, Zayn pulls away, letting his forehead rest against Liam’s though, eyes opening slowly. He gives Liam a soft smile before rubbing their noses together giving Liam a-

 

“Did you just give me an Eskimo kiss?” Liam honest-to-god giggles, completely unable to help it. God Zayn was just… adorable sometimes.

 

“Mhm.” Zayn laughs, using the thumb that’s already resting on his face to wipe just underneath his eye gently as if there was an eyelash there or something. “Feeling better?”

 

Now that Zayn mentions it, the sinking feeling in his stomach isn’t gone, no, but it’s not as bad as it was before he’d kissed him. Liam feels like he can breath properly again without feeling like he might puke at any second. “Yeah, a bit.” He says, pecking Zayn quickly in thanks because, hey, he’s allowed to do that.

 

“Disgusting, the two of you.” Andy says in a fond tone from across from them.

 

Zayn laughs, pulling away from Liam a bit. “You’re just jealous that Sophia couldn’t make it to this game.” He teases.

 

Before Andy can reply, the bus is pulling to a stop and their Coach is getting up and standing in the front of the bus, demanding their attention.

 

“Now I know you boys don’t exactly get along with this team-” Coach Cowell begins.

 

“That’s an understatement.” Niall mutters from behind him and Liam can’t help but make a face of agreement.

 

“But you will be respectful and not play dirty.” He looks over the boys eager faces for a moment, reading all of their expressions. “You can win without their stupid tricks.”

 

After his mini speech, the team loads off of the bus and they’re lead to a spare change room by some freshman who looks like he’d rather be anywhere else. The change room is mostly silent as the boys change into the uniforms, everyone lost in their own world. Usually, it’s louder, everyone teasing each other but the stress of both playing the Calver team and it being an away game, it was messing with their system.

 

Liam changes quickly and just as he’s sitting down to tie up his cleats, Louis’s breaking the silence. “Alright lads,” He says, earning everyone’s attention. “I get that everyone’s tension is high right now. We’re playing the Calvers and this is an away game, and to put even more stress on this game, this is the game that decides who plays in the finals.” There’s a nervous laughter that goes around and all of a sudden, the air is ten times thicker than it was three seconds ago. “Look, that just adds pressure, I get it but we’re a fucking machine lads.” Louis presses on, obviously cluing into the tension uptick. “We work with each other flawlessly and we have this. We just have to go out there and show those arseholes who we are!”

 

The team cheers loudly and Liam can’t help but join them in, grinning over at Zayn who just winks at him jokingly, causing Liam to laugh softly. The unease feeling that was building again is stopped in it’s tracks and a new determination settling on top of it.

 

________________________________________________

 

They’re at the halfway mark of the game, all of the lads who have been playing guzzling down water as Louis talks quickly.

 

“Alright lads, halftime.” He says before taking a quick sip of his own water. “We’re tie 0-0, what are we gonna do?”

 

“Give Niall and Zayn a pat on the back?” Niall suggests with a grin which actually does earn him and Zayn a few pats on the back.

 

Running high on adrenaline, Liam swoops in and gives Zayn a fat kiss, causing the other boy to laugh after Liam pulls away. “Nice going back there babe.” He compliments him quietly as Louis gains their attention back.

 

“Yes, yes. Nice going Niall on the goalkeeping and Zayn, bloody ace defending back there.” Louis congratulates them. “But we need to play offence now, change up our tactic.”

 

“Louis’s right.” Liam says. “We know they’re a good team but we need to show them a better team. Our team.”

 

Their little group huddle dismisses after that, a few people clapping Liam on his back for the smart words, but most drinking some more water before they had back onto the field. Zayn heads, over to him, smiling softly.

 

“Nice words there babe.” He laughs softly, resting his forehead against Liam’s, even they’re both sweaty.

 

Liam can’t find it in him to care. “Suppose I’m taking your spot as the smart one in this couple.” He jokes, resting his hands on Zayn’s waist.

 

“You wish.” Zayn snorts softly as a whistle blows. “C’mon love. Let’s go kick some ass.”

 

Liam leans forward quickly, pecking a soft kiss on Zayn’s lips before both of them head back onto the field, getting into their positions just as he hears the striker from the other team begin to talk.

 

“You seriously let that fag on the field?” He snorts. “What’d he do to get on the team? Sleep his way on?”

 

Liam can see the hackles in Louis’s way raise and he quickly interferes. “Hey, asshole, why don’t you stop talking shit and actually play?”

 

They’re interrupted by the referee coming over with the ball and he eyes the three boys, obviously cluing in on the tension. He puts the ball down finally before jogging out of the way and blowing his whistle, and Louis attacks, going straight for the ball.

 

The rest of the game blurs for Liam. He only really remembers the familiar stretch in his calves, the window blowing in his face and through his short, sweaty hair as he runs up and down the field. He does remember Louis scoring a goal in the last few minutes, earning them a well deserved win.

 

As soon as the game’s done, Liam and the rest of the team tackle Louis in a giant, hot, sweaty group hug before lifting him up on two of the strongest guy’s shoulders, laughing as they carry him over to the cheerleaders and, more importantly, Harry.

 

Zayn and Liam follow their team, Zayn tucked under Liam’s arm, obviously neither of them caring that they’re both basically on fire and drenched in sweat (after doing this for basically 5 years, they’ve gotten used to the stench of one another), as they walk to the change rooms. It’s when they’re walking out of the change room, freshly showered and smelling like an actual human being again that things run into trouble.

 

The three boys (Zayn, Liam and Louis) were the last three people out of the change room (Zayn and Louis because they’ve always been slow in the showers, and Liam because he wanted to make sure there was nothing left behind by any of the other boys) and as they walk out, Zayn and Liam hand in hand, they run into the same asshole who was the striker from the other team (Liam thinks his name is Robert or something like that).

 

“Celebrating your win, fags?” He sneers, face twisting unattractively.

 

“Until you got here.” Louis sasses back and Liam bites his lip anxiously, the sinking feeling coming back to his stomach.

 

“Lou, leave it.” Liam says quietly, not wanting to get into any trouble. Who knew what the hell was up his sleeve?

 

“Yeah, Lou,” Robert says in a tone that clearly says he’s mocking them. “Leave it. Why don’t you go back to sucking your little fairy cheerleader’s cock? Or does he even have one?”

 

It’s only because of being friends with Louis for so long that Liam does what he does as quickly as he does. He drops Zayn’s hand (sadly, but there’s a few more important things going on, honestly) and wraps his arms around Louis’s smaller frame, holding him back as he scrambles against Liam, obviously wanting to give the asshole a peice of his mind. It was one thing to insult Louis, but he wouldn’t stand for anyone talking shit about Harry.

 

“Louis calm down.” Liam grunts. It’s obvious that Louis’s been working out more because it’s gotten hard to hold him back. “He’s trying to rile you up so you beat him up and then you can’t play.”

 

Louis struggles for a few more moments as Robert laughs at the scene before he finally goes limp in Liam’s arms, obviously realising it’s not worth it.

 

“Let’s go.” Zayn says in a soft but firm voice as he gives Robert harsh even death glares that he stops laughing. Liam can forget how scary the smaller boy can get sometimes.

 

They start walking away, Liam with a firm grip on Louis’s shoulder to make sure that he doesn’t turn around and try to kill Robert that he hears it.

 

“Yeah, that’s right!” He calls from behind them. “Walk away with your dirty paki cock sucker!” Liam’s vision turns red at the comment and how he feels Zayn stiffen beside him and before either of the boys can react, he’s turned around and is storming towards Robert who looks (rightly) terrified at the moment. “G-guys!” Robert calls and out of the shadows that had been surrounding him, two of the biggest defence men Liam has ever seen in his life come out and step in front of Robert but Liam’s pissed off enough that he doesn’t even fucking care.

 

His right hand curls up in a tight fist and he raises his hand to fit one of the bigger guys before he can even lay a hand on them, they’ve moved and surrounded him and a few seconds later (before Liam can even land a hit, honestly it’s kinda pathetic, it’s like he’s young again and the bigger lads from his old school are ganging up on him), he’s on the floor literally getting his ass handed to him. He thinks there was a point where they stopped hitting him and started kicking him and he’s actually pretty sure one of his ribs are broken before the two boys are pulled away from Liam’s curled up form.

 

“Liam.” Zayn says in a very soft voice, one that’s filled with both concern and fury. “Li, baby, hey.”

 

Liam blinks his eyes open (he doesn’t know when he closed them) and he realises one of them hurts enough to have a black eye. He doesn’t think it’s swollen up yet (he hopes not) but it definitely feels like a black eye. “Hey.” He says.

 

Or, tries too.

 

He remembers one of them getting hi rather good in the jaw and what actually comes out of his mouth is a short gurgling sound and them a little bit of blood. He winces, bringing up a hand to wipe the blood. “Hi.” He tries again. It works this time but there are still tears in Zayn’s eyes. “Shit, babe, don’t cry.” He says softly, trying to bring a hand up to cup Zayn’s face (the one not covered in blood) but a sharp pain stops him and his face tightens at the pain.

 

“D-Don’t cry?” Zayn says and lets out a watery laugh as a few more people surround them. Liam’s pretty sure like, 3 of them are medics. “You just got your ass completely handed to you and I’ve never seen anyone look worse in my entire life and you want me to not cry?” He shakes his head, like he honestly can’t believe Liam. “You absolute idiot and I would hit you if I didn’t think you would fall apart.”

 

“Been worse.” Liam says in a low voice as he closes his eyes, the pain finally hitting him full force as all of the adrenaline leaves his body. He’s tired, in a shit tone of pain and really just wants to take a nap.

 

Around him, the air almost stills at the words that come out of Liam’s mouth. All of his teammates know about what had happened at his last school, they all know the story of why he had to leave (Liam didn’t particularly care to hide his secrets) but none of them liked talking about it. Liam was grateful about that, honestly, that none of them treated him differently because he used to get beat up basically everyday.

 

“Mr. Payne?” An unrecognisable voice says. “We’re going to lift you up onto a stretcher, alright?”

 

Liam figures it must be one of the paramedics or something. “M’fine, honestly.” He mumbles. “I’ll be good to walk in like, 5 minutes.” He tries to insist.

 

“Liam.” Another voice says, this one he recognises. Coach Cowell. “You’re going to the hospital boy.”

 

Liam tries to protest again but instead of talking, he passes out.

 

________________________________________________

 

 

The next time Liam wakes up, he has to blink a couple times because of the bright lights over him. He can’t really feel his body, but he figures that’s because the people at the hospital he’s currently in have drugged him up on a tone of painkillers.

 

S’kinda nice, actually.

 

“You’re awake.” A soft voice says. Zayn.

 

“How long was I out?” Liam asks before hacking up a particularly bad cough.

 

Zayn looks like he wants to run and go get a nurse but Liam shoot him a look that tells him to stay here. “Not long. 30 minutes maybe?”

 

Liam bites his lip for a moment. “Where’s my mum?”

 

“Speeding her way here, most likely.” Zayn says in a soft voice, laughing lightly.

 

“Does she…” Liam begins to ask.

 

“Know what happened?” Zayn supplies and Liam nods. “Yeah, coach told her.”

 

Liam nods again before letting his eyes flutter shut. “M’tired.”

 

“They said the drugs would do that to you.” Zayn says in a soft voice, placing a hand on top of Liam’s. A small smile crosses his lips at the soft touch. “You can sleep if you wanna.”

 

“Mmm… Don’t leave.” Liam mumbles before sleep pulls him under.

 

________________________________________________

 

 

The next week, Liam’s confined to bed rest (thankfully at home, not in the hospital) and on the 3rd day, he’s instructed to stop taking his pain meds and it’s hell after that, honestly.

 

And he hasn’t seen Zayn since when he woke up in the hospital the first time so that’s put him in an even shittier mood.

 

“Soooo…” Louis says when he’s visiting him one day, laying next to him in the bed. “You talked to Zayn lately?”

 

Liam snorts. “Yeah right.” He mutters rudely, killing one of the zombies on screen. The only plus side to this bed rest was the amount of levels he’d been getting passed in all of his video games lately.

 

“He’s been mopey at school.” Louis points out, getting killed by Liam. “Oi!”

 

“Sorry, in my way.” Liam lies. “And I doubt it. If he was actually mopey, he’d visit his best mate.” He grumbles.

 

Louis huffs and pauses the game, turning to look at Liam. “You’re shitting me right or are you actually this obtuse?”

 

Liam glares. “Thanks for that compliment mate.”

 

Louis growls (jesus) and looks like he wants to actually kill Liam. “You do realise that he feels like it’s his fault you got beaten up, right?”

 

Liam opens his mouth to reply but then closes it, thinking over what he said. “He… Holy shit, does he?”

 

“It’s Zayn.” Louis points out. “He thinks that if you hadn’t been ‘defending his honour’ after the racist comment, you’d be fine and at school with us.”

 

Liam mules that over in his head. “Get me my phone yeah?”

 

“Lazy arse.” Louis mutters before getting off of the bed and heading over to where it’s charging and bring it back to Liam.

 

He quickly unlocks it, a small smile breaking out over his face at the lock screen. Louis had taken a picture of them a couple weeks back, cuddling on the sofa asleep. Zayn was curled up against Liam, looking indefinitely smaller and they both had small smiles on their lips. They actually looked like an honest to god couple in the picture.

 

He pulls up the number pad after a moment of admiring the background, typing in Zayn’s familiar number and listening to it ring.

 

“’Ello?” Zayn says, voice thick with sleep.

 

“Were you sleeping?” Liam asks, biting his lip.

 

“Uh.” Zayn replies, obviously realising who this was. “Sorta? I was like, napping.”

 

“Oh.” Liam says in a small voice, looking away from where Louis was staring at him. “I could call back if you’re busy.”

 

“M’not.” Zayn says quickly. “Busy, I mean.”

 

“Right.” Liam replies with a nod before he barrels on. “So why haven’t you visited me?” Zayn’s silent on the other side so he just continues. “Lou, uh, Lou thinks it’s because you blame yourself that I got hurt.”

 

An unsettling silence falls over them for a couple moments before Zayn breaks it in a very small voice. “It is.”

 

“Bullshit.” Liam calls immediately and then winces at how insensitive he’s being. “I just mean, it’s not like you beat me up or anything.”

 

“I should’ve held you back or-” Zayn says quickly and Liam can’t help but roll his eyes.

 

“Zayn.” Liam cuts him off. “First off, there’s no way you would’ve been able to hold me back, and second off, it’s not your fault. I lost control of my temper.”

 

“Because of a comment that was directed to me.” Zayn points out and fuck, now Liam’s a little stuck.

 

He bits his lip for a moment, thinking over his words carefully before saying them. “You know how protective I am over you guys.”

 

“How come you didn’t react the same way when he insulted Harry?” Zayn asks in an unreadable tone and Liam bits his tongue to stop himself from screaming ‘it’s because I love you’ into the phone.

 

“You’re my best mate Zayn.” Liam says softly, eyes shutting. “We- I know how you get when that word is thrown at you. With Harry, it’s different. He has Lou.” Liam pauses, gathering his thoughts. “It’s always been you and me Z, right from the start.”

 

“Yeah?” Zayn whispers and Liam nods, even if he knows the only one who will see him is Louis.

 

“Always.” Liam whispers back. “Batman and Robin yeah?”

 

Zayn lets out a soft, airy laugh. “I’ll be over in 5 minutes, yeah?”

 

Liam tries to bite down a grin, but he knows he fails at it. “See you then.”

 

________________________________________________

 

A couple days later, exactly a week before prom and 5 days before their championship game, Liam’s sitting at the lunch table without Zayn.

 

“Has anyone seen Zayn today?” Liam asks curiously. He’d picked Zayn up like usual today (they had exchanged their varsity jackets, Liam blushing bright red as he handed Zayn his, definitely not thinking about how nice the bold lettering of PAYNE looked on his back) but after homeroom, he hadn’t seen Zayn.

 

“Around.” Louis answers vaguely and with a badly concealed grin. Liam’s automatically suspicious.

 

“What’d you do?” He sighs.

 

Louis frowns, pretending to act offended. “Who says it was my idea? Z can be rather devious.”

 

“M’not getting you of out detention this time.” Liam decides.

 

“Rude.” Louis mutters just as a crackling sound comes on over the PA system, the caf hushing to listen to the announcements.

 

“Uh, ‘ello.” An extremely familiar voice says. “I hope this things working.” Zayn lets out a nervous laugh and Liam side eyes Louis because he really can’t figure out what the two of them are playing at right now (and to his credit, he usually can figure out their plans). “So, um, first I just wanna say this message is for my Leeyum-” Liam’s cheeks flush red at the use of my- “So, uh, it’s kind of given that we’re like, going to prom together but I wanted make sure that it was special, every part, even me asking you. You deserve the world babe, nothing less.” There’s a bit of rustling on the other end and the very distinctive sound of someone hitting another person over the head before an unfamiliar tune is coming on over the PA system.

 

_“I think I'm gonna lose my mind_

_Something deep inside me, I can't give up_

_I think I'm gonna lose my mind_

_I roll and I roll till I’m out of luck_

_Yeah I roll and I roll till I’m out of luck_

 

_I'm feeling something deep inside_

_Hotter than a dead stream burning up_

_I got a feeling deep inside_

_It's taking, it's taking, all I've got_

_Yeah it's taking, it's taking, all I've got_

 

_Cause nobody knows you baby the way I do_

_And nobody loves you baby the way I do_

_It's been so long_

_It's been so long_

_Maybe you were fireproof_

_Cause nobody saves me baby the way you do”_

 

There’s some more shuffling but honestly, Liam’s so shocked he almost misses what’s Zayn’s saying about him, because, fuck, he sang him an actual song, jesus christ.

 

“So, um, jaan, you’re probably my favourite person in the world and, y’know, I like really lov- like you and stuff.” Zayn says into the mic of the PA. “You’re so much more then I could ever hope of calling my boyfriend and, like, I’m way gone for you babe. Always have been.” There’s another pause. “So, um, if you wanna meet me outside the office that’d be great love.” The tell tale beep of the announcement ending sounds off and the caf erupts into noise, people obviously talking about what’s just happened. Liam gets a couple slaps on the back from his teammates as they grin at him and he tries to get out of his seat but it takes a couple tries because, fuck, Zayn sang to him.

 

Over the fucking PA system.

 

For the entire school to hear.

 

Liam walks through the halls in a daze down to where the office is, seeing Zayn standing just outside out of it looking incredibly amazing and nervous.

 

“Hey.” Liam says in a soft voice when he comes to stand next to Zayn. He knocks their shoulders together in a sign of comfort.

 

“Hey.” Zayn says back, giving him a quick, soft smile. “Was that, uh, was that ok?”

 

Liam laughs softly, nodding. “More than ok.”

 

“It’s just,” Zayn says softly. “You only go to prom once, y’know, and since we’re stuck going together because of the bet and everything.” He shrugs like it’s no big deal but everything is crashing down around Liam because how could he forget?

 

This is only a bet to Zayn, nothing more. He would never like Liam how Liam likes him. He almost laughs bitterly at the thought, but he manages to keep it inside of him. “Right. Bet.” Liam says, forcing a smile over his lips and for some reason, Zayn looks more nervous than he was 3 seconds ago.

 

“I, um, wanted to talk to you about that?” Zayn says, wincing at his words and Liam bites his tongue. This was it. Zayn had figured out his feelings and he was going to tell Liam, and (because Zayn was so nice) let him down gently, telling him that he can’t deal with Liam having a crush on him (who would want Liam crushing on them anyways?) and that they couldn’t be friends and-

 

“I, uh, actually have to go.” Liam says quickly, pressing a quick kiss to Zayn’s cheek because there were a couple people milling around and he knew that soon enough, he’d never get the chance to do that again and he wanted it, damn it. “Sorry love.”

 

“Oh, uh, right.” Zayn says, nodding. “We can talk-”

 

“Later.” Liam promises even though it’s a lie as he backs away and down the hall. He gives Zayn a quick, tight smile before he ducks around the corner and into one of the washrooms and into a stall. He lets his head hit the door of the stall as it closes, muttering under his breath about how stupid he is.

 

A few minutes later, someone comes into the washroom calling Liam’s name.

 

“Liam?” Louis calls, checking under the stall doors to see if Liam was in any of them. “Why’re you in here mate?”

 

“Because I’m an idiot.” Liam mumbles softly as he unlocks the stall and steps out.

 

Louis’s eyes narrow. “What did you do?”

 

“Let my hopes get up.” Liam sighs, rubbing a hand over his face.

 

“Did you… talk to Zayn?” Louis questions and Liam shakes his head.

 

“How could I?” Liam all but yells. “He has to know Lou, honestly!” He lets out a bitter laugh. “For a second y’know, I let myself believe that this was all real.” He shakes his head again, but this time it’s in disappointment.

 

Louis bites his lip, looking at his distressed best mate. “Why didn’t you let Zayn speak?” He asks softly before wrapping him up in a warm hug.

 

“And have him reject me?” Liam lets out a watery laugh, a few tears slipping out. “He’d be so polite about it too and I don’t… I don’t think I can take that Lou.” He pauses for a moment. “I lo-love him, I really do, but I know that he’ll never love me. At least not in that way.” Liam rolls his eyes, trying to act like it doesn’t affect him. “I mean, how could he?”

 

Louis pulls back immediately, looking at Liam with a very stern expression. “None of that.” He says automatically. “You’re a catch Li, anyone who doesn’t see that is lying to themselves because they know they’ll never have you.”

 

Liam laugh is watery and soft, but it’s still real. “Thanks.” He mumbles, blushing.

 

“We both know I’m right.” Louis insists. “Tommo’s never wrong.” He moves so they’re standing side-by-side, his arm wrapped around Liam’s shoulder. “C’mon, lets ditch the afternoon and go eat our feelings worth of ice cream back at my place, yeah?”

 

Liam bites his lip for a moment, thinking it over. His parents would be pissed and he could miss something important over the afternoon. “Ok.” He says, nodding.

 

________________________________________________

 

Liam spends the next week “avoiding” Zayn. It doesn’t really technically count as avoiding because he still makes sure to sit and talk with Zayn when other people around, even going as far as to acting couply (maybe more than before because, honestly, he’s going to miss this when Zayn won’t even look his way anymore) but as soon as Zayn tries to approach him when they’re alone, Liam hightails it out of there.

 

He’s just not ready for the confrontation.

 

“I’ll wait until after prom.” He tells Louis one night over the phone. “I jsut… I want to go to prom and pretend, even just for one dance, that he could like me that way.”

 

Louis sighs. “I still think you should talk to him.”

 

“I will.” He promises. “After prom.”

 

It’s prom now.

 

The drive to the venue had been awkward and not even silent. Liam had spent the entire time playing music loudly and talking whenever Zayn tried to turn it down and talk to him. He could feel Zayn’s glares on him by the time they got there but he just… he just wanted to pretend, for a night. One night.

 

He opens Zayn’s door for him and offering Zayn his hand with a small smile that Zayn (thankfully) returns. Their hands lock, fingers intertwining as they walk into the dim school gym, which had been decked out in balloons, streams and everything else that you could think of. There was even a disco ball hanging in the middle of the gym.

 

“I feel like this is every typical American dance ever.” Zayn mutters to him, causing Liam to laugh.

 

“The disco ball is nice.” Liam suggests, sending him a smile.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes, but he’s still smiling so Liam tries to think of it more of a fond thing than anything else. “Leave it to you to look on the bright side of things.” They get to the table were a few of their football mates are sitting along with Harry, Louis, Niall and Niall’s date, Brittany.

 

The announcement for cutest couple/prom royalty comes just before the last dance of the prom, so they have a bit of a wait and honestly? Liam spends the entire time trying to make Zayn laugh. At one point, they start playing Get Lucky by Daft Punk and Liam insists on dragging Zayn back to the dance floor for billionth time that night, dancing and singing like a mad man in front of him. It gets him a long, bright laugh so honestly Liam couldn’t give two shits about what everyone else thought of him.

 

The slow songs are a little more awkward because they can’t really sit them out (they sit out a couple, more just because they were getting drinks than anything else) and Liam can’t chat loudly like he did in the car. They mostly move around in silence, hugging each other and swaying rather than dancing. It’s nice though, really, because Liam gets to wrap his arms around Zayn’s smaller frame, letting him rest his head on Liam’s shoulder as the Top 40s wash over them and the other couples.

 

“We need to talk babe.” Zayn whispers during one of the dances, causing Liam to freeze up. “I-”

 

Just as he begins to talk, the song comes to an end and Liam’s quickly letting go of him and muttering, “sorry, bathroom.” And booking it out of there.

 

He only manages to hide in the bathroom for a song and a half before Louis comes in and drags him back out with a mildly pissed expression. “I know you’re avoiding Zayn but he’s making the rest of us mopey because you’re not there now you get your ass back next to his and make him happy you dumb arse.” He hisses as he drags Liam back into the dance and over to their table just as the second last song is coming to an end.

 

“Shit, this my cue.” Brittany says before pressing a quick kiss to Niall’s (bright red) cheek and quickly making her way to the make shift stage. “Hello!” She calls into the mic with a laugh. “I hope everyone’s enjoying their night, I am.” She winks over at Niall. “Now, the time that 3 couples have been anxiously awaiting because really, as much as we all love our couples, they’ve got nothing on the American styled Prom Queen. Like damn that stuff gets vicious.” She laughs as one of the teachers brings her up an envelope and a harsh look that clearly says ‘hurry up’. “Alrighty, I’m obviously being told to hurry up soooo, here it is. Our royal couple for this year is none other than…” She struggles with the envelope for a moment, her cheeks flushing red because anyone could feel the tension in the room and Zayn reaches out to grab Liam’s hand. He offers him a small smile of encouragement and Liam presses a quick kiss to his forehead. “Zayn Malik and Liam Payne!” She finally says, a spotlight suddenly lighting them up.

 

Honestly, Liam’s surprised they won. He knew that they had acted rather cute but he thought for sure Louis and Harry would’ve ended up beating them. He looks over at Zayn, smiling brightly at the other boy before getting up and offering Zayn his hand as the two of them walk over to the stage to get their crowns. Zayn squeezes his hand tightly as they get up there, awkwardly standing up there as the two of them wait to get crowned and the rest of the people at the dance clap for them again.

 

“Congrats.” Brittany says to them with a smile as she puts the first crown on Liam’s head. “Always thought the two of you were an adorable couple, though I didn’t get why you didn’t come out sooner.” She mules over as she grabs Zayn’s crown. “I suppose you have Louis to thank for that.”

 

“For what?” Zayn asks but the wheels in Liam’s head are already spinning.

 

“Did Louis nominate us?” Liam asks and Brittany cocks her head at him before nodding slowly.

 

“I figured you guys told him to…” She says slowly before biting her lip. “Oops.” She gives them a sheepish smile before turning around to talk into her mic. “Give it up for Zayn and Liam one last time!”

 

They clap once more, just like they’re told and Liam and Zayn walk down off the stage just as a familiar tune of music begins to play.

 

“ _I think I'm gonna lose my mind,_ ” The song plays, an unfamiliar voice but the tune’s the same as the one that Zayn sang him just a week prior. Liam pulls Zayn close, resting his head on top of his as they sway slowly to the song.

 

“We still have to talk.” Zayn says in a firm voice about half way into the song and he tightens his grip around Liam. “Don’t think you’re avoiding me this time Payne.”

 

“What’s there to talk about?” He mutters bitterly as he takes his head off of Zayn’s so they can look at each other.

 

“How about what I’ve been trying to tell you for the past, god, I don’t even know Liam.” Zayn says in a quiet but almost desperate tune and Liam’s heart drops. How long had Zayn known about his crush?

 

Liam blinks slowly. “Zayn… Do we… Do we have to do this?” He whispers. “Can’t we just stay the way we are?”

 

Zayn shakes his head. “I can’t do that Liam, I-I tried to, I did but…” He lets out a soft laugh. “You know me Li, I wear my heart on my sleeve I don’t like keeping things in, especially from you.”

 

“You can’t do it for me?” Liam voice cracks as he speaks, emotions taking over him. “Please Zayn.”

 

“This isn’t your decision Liam.” Zayn says in a different tone. “I-I know how you feel about me and you just have… You have to underst-”

 

“I can’t do this Zayn.” Liam can feel the tears in his eyes. “I can’t take your rejection Zayn, please.”

 

“Rejection-?” Zayn asks, confused but Liam doesn’t care because the song’s ending and he’s about to escape out of Zayn’s arms and all but run about of the gym and over to his car. He can feel the warm June air trying to dry the tears that have been falling as soon as he ran from Zayn, but they keep falling. He wipes furiously at them as he tries to get into his car before remembering that it’s locked and he needs keys and-

 

Liam turns around, ready to go and ask Louis for his keys because Zayn has his only to be faced with him. “Zayn.” Liam says, turning around right away to hide his tears. “Just- leave me alone ok?”

 

“Babe you’re crying.” Zayn says softly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Jaan why are you crying?”

 

“Don’t you understand what ‘leave me alone’ means Zayn?” Liam snaps at him, turning around to glare at him through the tears. Zayn doesn’t back away or anything, just moves his hand to Liam’s cheek, gently wiping away the tears that had fallen.

 

“I also understand when someone needs someone else around.” Zayn says in a soft, patient voice.

 

“Well then go get Louis, if you must.” Liam mutters.

 

Zayn shakes his head. “You didn’t let me finish in there.”

 

“I got the point.” Liam mumbles, trying to push Zayn away.

 

“No you didn’t!” Zayn finally says, snapping. “God, you didn’t let me finish and if you would’ve, then you crying wouldn’t have happened.” He takes a deep breath. “Jaan, I would never reject you. Ever.”

 

“I don’t want a pity date Zayn.” Liam glares and Zayn glares right back.

 

“What did I say about letting me finish?” He raises an eyebrow. “Mhm, that’s right. Now let me finish.” He pauses for a moment, as if testing Liam to see if he will interrupt Zayn. “Good. Now, I wouldn’t pity date you either Liam. I really really like you babe. I have for… God, I don’t even know? Since we first met would probably be a good guess.” He laughs softly, moving his face closer to Liam’s so their foreheads are resting together. “Liam, you’re my jaan. It’s not a simple joking term of affection or something. I don’t call any of the other lads it for a reason.” His nose brushes Liam softly before turning that into an eskimo kiss. “I’ve been terrified this whole week that you were avoiding me because you didn’t want to reject me yet or that you just wanted to win the bet- let me finish!” Zayn says quickly, noticing Liam’s opening his mouth to talk. “So, um, where was I? Right. Terrified. But then I knew that if I didn’t tell you that I would regret it for the rest of our lives. So I tried to tell you right after I sang that song to you over the PA system but you just… You left me Li. You promised me that you’d never leave me.” He ends in a whisper.

 

“You left me too.” Liam returns, his heart bounding in his chest. Zayn liked him back. “At the hospital. I asked you not to leave. You weren’t there when I woke up.”

 

“I was scared babe.” Zayn whispers back, their lips close enough that they’re brushing with every word. “I saw you so- so beaten and you had black outed and god, I’d never been more terrified in my entire life.”

 

“You’re not scared now?” Liam asks in a soft voice, just slightly cheeky.

 

Zayn shakes his head slowly. “The entire school thinks we’re a cute couple babe, that’s gotta mean something.” He tries to joke but Liam can see right through it all. He knows Zayn.

 

“The school doesn’t mean anything to me.” He promises. “You do.” He closes the last millimetre between their lips, kissing Zayn for real.

 

He’d memorised how Zayn kissed and tasted before, sure that he would never really have the opportunity but none of their other kisses felt that… real. It’s like they’d both been holding back before (Liam knows he had, scared that Zayn might pick something up on his feelings) and now that every thing’s out in the open, it’s a flood. Liam’s hands are tight on his small waist, underneath the jacker but not on bare skin. Zayn’s hands are cupping his face, tilting it at just the right angle for them to kiss slowly and loving and, fuck, Liam’s never going to get over this. Him. Them.

 

________________________________________________

 

**2 MONTHS LATER**

 

“Still can’t believe we’re going to the same same uni.” Liam giggles into Zayn’s neck as they collapses onto Zayn’s new dorm bed.

 

“Better believe it because we’re here.” Zayn replies as Liam moves so he’s straddling him. “Leeyum my roommate could walk in at any moment!” He hisses. “Do you really want his first impression of me to be this?”

 

Liam kisses down his neck slowly and softly, grinning against the skin. “Kinda.” He admits, biting lightly.

 

“Possessive horny bastard.” Zayn mutters as he tilts his head back and gives Liam more room. “I hate you.”

 

“Mmm… No you don’t.” Liam mutters before lightly sucking a hickey onto his skin. “You looooove me.”

 

Zayn’s hands tighten on his hips as Liam grinds down slowly, grinning wickedly at Zayn. “God, you’re so lucky I do.” He mutters as Liam leans down to kiss him filthily.

 

“Kinda wanna ride you.” Liam whispers against his ear before sucking his ear lobe into his mouth. “Bet you’d look so hot underneath me, just lying there while I ride you.”

 

Zayn groans and bucks his hips upwards into Liam’s body. “Yeah? You’d make it good for me babe? Do all the work?”

 

Liam nods, biting his lip. “Y-Yeah.” His hips stutter slightly as he reaches for the lube and condom pack that he’d stashed in Zayn’s bedside dresser when they were unpacking just an hour ago. Zayn’s fingers slip under his top, feathering over his ribs enough to make Liam shudder. He puts a condom package and the thing of lube beside Zayn before sitting back and pulling his top off of him. “You next, yeah?”

 

Zayn sits up as well, forcing Liam to move back just a little bit in his lap as Zayn slowly pulls off his shirt, exposing his tanned and tattooed chest before laying back down with the tiniest of smirks. “Gonna undress me the rest of the way jaan?” He says in a low tone, giving Liam clear sex eyes.

 

Liam nods slowly, as if in a daze (Zayn’s hot, ok?), before shuffling down Zayn’s body for a moment, pulling off his pants and boxers, letting his cock spring free. He lets his hand wrap around it, slowly pumping his fist as Zayn watches him with half closed eyes. “T-tighter Li.” Zayn moans, bucking up into his hand. Liam does as he’s told, letting Zayn fuck into his hand for a couple moments before he stops. “Wanna watch you finger yourself babe.” Zayn moans. “Bet you look so hot while you do it, pretty little cock of yours red and hard waiting to be touched.”

 

Liam moans, quickly shucking off his pants and boxers as well, before grabbing the lube beside Zayn and putting some onto his fingers, ready to do what Zayn says. “I-I think about you.” Liam moans as he lets a finger tease around the rim slowly, not pushing onto it yet. “Think about your thin fingers fucking into me or yo-your cock.” He presses the tip of one in as Zayn watches him with hooded eyes and a tight fist on his own dick. “So-ometimes I think about me fucking you, love doing that.” He says, rocking back on his finger quicker and quicker before adding another one and curling them just so. “You’re so tight Z, so tight for my cock and I love it. Love you.” He’s riding his fingers now as Zayn watches him, own fist tightening around the base of his cock so he doesn’t come.

 

“Add another.” Zayn demands, eyes going dark as Liam does what he’s told. “Slower, yeah babe?”

 

Liam nods quickly, slowing down his movements even if all he wants to do is chance his orgasm. “Love it when you take control babe.” He admits breathlessly. “So hot.”

 

“Yeah?” Zayn bites his lip for a moment, watching him. “Quicker now.” Liam does what he’s told. “Love telling you what to do babe, look so good following my orders.” Liam fucks back onto his fingers for a little longer, Zayn praising him every now and again before finally telling him to stop. “Gonna ride me Li?” Zayn says in a filth tone. “Gonna ride me hard enough that when you go to your first lecture and sit down all you’ll remember is this?”

 

Liam nods, grabbing the condom and rolling it over Zayn’s length before positioning himself over Zayn’s cock and slowly going down as Zayn watches his every move. He finally bottoms out with a loud moan, sure that Zayn’s neighbours will be able to hear him through the paper thin walls but he really can’t bring himself to care. He starts off slow, speeding up his movements gradually and when Zayn tells him to before finally, he’s bouncing up and down, moaning Zayn’s name loudly as he does so. Liam doesn’t know how long it takes, but it feels like years before his orgasm is being ripped out of him and he’s coming all over Zayn’s tanned chest with a broken off moan of his name. Zayn’s hands go to his hips, keeping him up right as he fucks into Liam’s sensitive hole, chasing his own release before coming with his own moan of Liam’s name.

 

After they’ve both caught their breathes, Zayn pulls out of Liam with a wince before the other boy drops next to him, eyes drooping. “Love you.” He mumbles sleepily as Zayn attempts to get out of the bed. “Sunshine, where are you going?” He doesn’t bother opening his eyes and Zayn can’t help but roll his own. Bastard always falls asleep right after sex.

 

“In case you failed to notice, you came all over my chest.” He points out before grabbing a handful of tissues to wipe himself down with before tossing them out. Not as good as an actual shower, but seeing as those were down the hall, he’d rather stay and cuddle with his boyfriend.

 

“Mhm, I did notice.” Liam says cheekily, one eye opening before he motions for Zayn to come back to bed with a pat. “Come cuddle with me.”

 

Zayn does as he’s told, slipping into the bed with a sigh and pressing his back to Liam’s front before he throws a hand over his waist. “You still have to unpack, don’t forget jaan.” Zayn whispers.

 

“Mmm… Nap time.” Liam mumbles before shoving his face into the back of Zayn’s neck and holding on tightly to his body. “Love you.”

 

“Love you more.” Zayn promises.

 

“Impossible.” Liam says back, like clockwork.

 

________________________________________________

 

_It's been so long_

_Maybe you were fireproof_

_Cause nobody saves me baby the way you do_

**Author's Note:**

> oops i got lazy with the italics bc i have to re-italic everything so yknow sorry. find me on tumblr at [squishyliampayne](http://squishyliampayne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
